


Legacy of Fire: Rising Storm

by Arcantos_the_Storyteller



Series: Legacy of Fire [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcantos_the_Storyteller/pseuds/Arcantos_the_Storyteller
Summary: Following Fireheart's tragic death at the claws of the traitor, Tigerclaw, Cloudpaw must now move forwards under the shadow of his kin.
Relationships: Brightheart/Cloudtail (Warriors), Cloudtail & Bluestar, Cloudtail & Cinderpelt
Series: Legacy of Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911706
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Warm shafts of sunshine streamed through the canopy of leaves and flickered over Cloudpaw’s pelt. He crouched lower, aware that his coat would be shining white among the lust green under-growth. Paw by paw, he crept beneath a fern. He could smell a pigeon. He moved slowly toward the mouthwatering scent until he could see the plump bird pecking among the ferns. Cloudpaw flexed his claws, his paws itching with anticipation.

He was hungry after hunting all morning. This was the high season for prey, a time for the Clan to grow fat on the forest’s bounty. And although there had been little rain since the newleaf floods, the woods were rich with food. After stocking the fresh-kill pile back at camp, it was time for Cloudpaw to hunt for himself. Closer Cloudpaw inched forwards, only to freeze as he felt a breeze brushing past his thick coat. A breeze flowing up towards his head, and towards the pigeon.

_Mouse-brain! Your upwind!_

As the pigeon’s head shot up in alarm, Cloudpaw abandoned his stealthy approach and launched himself forwards. Just as the pigeon unfurled its wings to fly, he slammed into it. His foreclaws pinned the pigeon to the ground as he finished it off with a swift bite to the neck. As its scent filled his muzzle, his stomach rumbled again, and Cloudpaw toyed with the idea of eating it here and now. 

“Well done Cloudpaw, I didn’t even notice you until you pounced.” Surprised, Cloudpaw sat back as a familiar blue-grey she-cat padded out from the undergrowth nearby. A warm smile on her face as she approached her apprentice. 

“Thank you, Bluestar,” Cloudpaw said, dipping his head respectively. Still, despite the glow of pride at her words, he couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied at his technique. “I was lucky though, I didn’t realize I was upwind until too late, and it would have got away if it was faster.” 

“True, but it wasn’t and you caught it, and that’s the most important part. Just try to make sure to avoid being upwind in the future.” 

“I will Bluestar.” With an accepting nod, Bluestar flicked her tail at the pigeon, then to the side, back towards the camp.

“Best get back to camp then, you don’t want to miss the sun high patrol.” With that said, Bluestar turned and took her leave, likely to do some hunting herself. She had led the dawn patrol after all, and was going to be leading the evening patrol as well, _and_ she was going to take him to the training hollow for battle training after the sunhigh patrol, she didn’t have much time to hunt for herself today. As Cloudpaw grabbed the pigeon and began heading back to camp, he remembered how Bluestar had spent most of yesterday helping him practice his hunting techniques, while also finding time to be on patrol. Then, the day before that, she had put Swiftpaw through his paces to see how close he was to being a warrior, and once again had been on two patrols. The day before _that_...

Cloudpaw slowed as he realized that Bluestar had kept herself incredibly busy ever since they had returned from the Moonstone. Ever since he had talked to Fireheart and learned just how real StarClan was, she never seemed to stop and rest unless it was night. He hadn’t seen her sharing tongues with her warriors, or even Whitestorm, her deputy, since then. Now, admittedly, it had only been four days, and this attitude was far better than the state she had been in immediately after... well after Tigerclaw tried to kill her. So Cloudpaw didn’t think it was a problem _yet_... but maybe he should talk to Whitestorm about it, just in case?

Cloudpaw paused as he thought about this, before shaking his head. He was just an apprentice, why would Whitestorm listen to him?

The ground was dry under paw as Cloudpaw walked through the woods. The sun rising higher, scorching the earth and sucking moisture from the leaves on the trees. His thick white coat, such a boon during leaf-bare, weighed heavily on him now, and Cloudpaw resisted the urge to start panting in an attempt to cool down. He still had a pigeon in his mouth after all! Soon enough though, he reached the ravine where the camp lay. Again Cloudpaw paused, but this time to enjoy the surge of pride and affection that he had come to associate with his home, tinged with a hint of sadness as well. After all, the cat who had brought him to ThunderClan, the very cat that had introduced him to the life of the clans, and allowed him to make this choice, was gone. 

Making his way down the steep slope, Cloudpaw followed the well-worn path to the gorse tunnel that led through the thick wall of brambles and into the camp. The pale grey queen, Willowpelt, lay at the entrance to the nursery, warming her swollen belly in the morning sun. Until recently she had slept in the warrior’s den. Now she lived in the nursery with the other queens while she waited for her first litter to be born. 

Besides her, Brindleface affectionately watched her two kits as they tussled on the hard earth, scuffing up small clouds of dust. Ashkit and Fernkit... they might not be kin, but to Cloudpaw, they were still his littermates. As for Brindleface... he loved Princess, he truly did see her as kin. But Brindleface would _always_ be his mother. Besides, from how big Ashkit and Fernkit were, Cloudpaw was certain it wouldn’t be long until they joined him in the apprentice den, and Cloudpaw could hardly wait!

Most of the warriors were clustered together near their den, sharing tongues and talking with one another. Well, those who were there. Longtail was out with Swiftpaw and wouldn’t be back until the evening. He didn’t know where Thornpaw was, and Cloudpaw’s expression brightened on seeing Brightpaw by the apprentice den. Hastily, Cloudpaw deposited his pigeon by the fresh-kill pile and padded up to her by the old tree stump, washing her tail. “Hey Brightpaw.” He greeted cheerfully, struggling to keep his enthusiasm under control. He didn’t want Swiftpaw and Thornpaw teasing him over liking Brightpaw _again_ , they had only just stopped! 

“Cloudpaw.” Brightpaw greeted him with a warm smile on her face which made Cloudpaw’s heart do funny flips. “I saw your catch, that pigeon is huge, well done.” Cloudpaw ducked his head at Brightpaw’s praise, ears flicking in embarrassment, resisting the urge to look down at his paws and shuffle them, he hastily spoke up.

“I was lucky, Bluestar was seconds away from snagging it herself, _and_ it caught my scent.” 

“And? You still caught it Cloudpaw. No cat catches every prey they go after, not even a cat like _Sandstorm_ is that good! You really should take pride in your kills.” 

“Well, what about you Brightpaw? You were so excited this morning when Whitestorm said you were going out hunting by yourself for the first time.” As Brightpaw looked shyly down at her paws, Cloudpaw’s heart did another flip over how adorable she looked.

“Two sparrows and a squirrel.” 

“See? That’s much better than my single pigeon.” Cloudpaw said butting his head affectionately against Brightpaw’s shoulder as she shuffled her paws. “Did you take them to elders?” 

“Mhmm!” 

“Great, do you know if the queens have eaten yet?” Brightpaw paused, then shook her head.

“I don’t think they have.”

“Alright, I’ll go take them that pigeon then, won’t be long until it's time for the sun high patrol anyway.” Just before he padded back to the fresh-kill pile, Cloudpaw gave Brightpaw one quick lick on her ear before heading off... rather aware of her eyes following after him as he picked up the pigeon and padded over to the nursery, noting that Brindleface had retreated back to the nursery. As Cloudpaw neared, movement caught his eye, and out from the nursery tumbled a kit. A dark tabby kit. A kit who everyone in the clan knew. A kit that would likely be regarded with pity and suspicion from most of the clan.

Bramblekit, Tigerclaw’s son. 

Despite his father being the killer of his mentor and his only kin within ThunderClan, Cloudpaw did not hold anything against the kit. If anything, Cloudpaw felt bad for Bramblekit... With the truth of Tigerclaw’s nature revealed so recently, his shadow would hang over Bramblekit as he grew. Cloudpaw was likely the only cat who knew how much it stung to be judged for your kin, and not for yourself. Being the son of a murderer was different than a son a kittypet, yes. But at the core, the judgement was all the same. 

A ripple of pale fur soon followed Bramblekit, and Cloudpaw’s gaze lifted to see Goldenflower slip out of the nursery behind the dark tabby kit. A pale ginger kit dangled from her jaws, and she placed it gently on the ground next to Bramblekit. Cloudpaw knew at once that Goldenflower had seen his reaction, as when she looked up, her eyes shone with gratitude, even as she dipped her head calmly in greeting.

“Cloudpaw, here to make sure we’re fed?” 

Cloudpaw nodded as he padded over to Goldenflower, dropping the pigeon nearby.

“Thought you could share that with others.” He said, knowing that the pigeon would be able to satisfy two queens completely. “Your kits look healthy,” Cloudpaw added, looking down at the two kits, who were looking up at him with a curious awe that made his whiskers twitch. 

“It’s Tawnykit’s first time out of the nursery,” Goldenflower told him. She glanced down anxiously at the little kit. 

“They’ve grown quickly.” Cloudpaw meowed warmly.

“Yes, they have,” Goldenflower said, pride and sorry mixed as she lowered her head, giving her kits a lick on the head. She then picked up the pigeon and padded over to Willowpelt, who carefully rolled onto her paws, mindful of her stomach. Goldenflower’s eyes carefully kept an eye on her kits as they explored the space outside of the nursery, making sure she was nearby in case they needed help. 

Behind them, Whitestorm squeezed out of the nursery. “Brindleface thinks your littermates are ready to begin their training.” 

“That’s great!” Cloudpaw said, beaming. As much as he liked his fellow apprentices, and as happy as he was being an apprentice. Cloudpaw has missed Fernkit and Ashkit and was delighted to hear that they’ll be joining him at last. “Does Bluestar know?” 

Whitestorm shook his head. “Brindleface wanted to share the news with Bluestar herself, but she hasn’t visited the nursery in days.” Cloudpaw frowned. The Clan leader usually took an interest in every aspect of Clan life, especially the nursery. Every cat knew how important it was for ThunderClan to have fine, healthy kits. “I suppose it’s not surprising,” Whitestorm continued. “Been busy training you, and is likely still recovering from her wounds after the battle with the rogue cats. The journey to the moonstone likely didn’t help.” 

“Neither is all the patrols she’s been going on,” Cloudpaw added quietly, but Whitestorm still nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll talk to her when she gets back.” Whitestorm decided, before walking off towards the warrior’s den to wait for her. Cloudpaw padded back to the fresh-kill pile to grab a squirrel for Brindleface before returning to the nursery. Ducking inside, Cloudpaw took a moment to adjust to the dimmer lighting of the den... before he was ambushed by two grey ‘kits’ that were almost as big as him.

“Cloudpaw!” They cried as Cloudpaw dropped the squirrel, rolling onto his back as he battered at them playfully, claws fully sheathed as he laughed. Working together, Ashkit and Fernkit soon had him pinned to the ground, cheering triumphantly. 

“Alright, alright, you win!” Cloudpaw said, going limp under them. Turning his head, Cloudpaw saw Brindleface watching on, whisker twitching in mirth as she dug into the squirrel. “I can see why Brindleface wants you two out of the nursery, there’s no room in here otherwise!” Ashkit replied by cuffing Cloudpaw round the ears, while Fernkit just glowed in excitement. 

“Who do you think will be our mentor Cloudpaw? I’m hoping to get Sandstorm, I want to be as good of a hunter as she is one day!” 

“No fair, I want her! She’s such a fierce warrior, I bet she could teach me how to be a fantastic fighter!” 

“Sandstorm wouldn’t want to be the mentor to a cat as impatient as you Ashkit, she’ll want someone patient and kind, like me!” 

“No way, she’ll want-” Distracted by their fight, Ashkit and Fernkit had grown relaxed, allowing Cloudpaw to knock them off as he surged to his feet. Squealing, the two siblings went tumbling, allowing Cloudpaw to quickly turn the tables with a pounce! 

“Gotcha!” He cheerfully proclaimed, holding the squirming kits down. It was rather tricky though, as there were two of them! Taking his victory while he could, Cloudpaw stepped back, letting his littermates up as he sat down. “As for who your mentor is... well, there’s Darkstripe, Runningwind, Sandstorm, Dustpelt and Brackenfur... Brackenfur is a pretty new warrior, so I doubt he’ll be given an apprentice yet. Darkstripe isn’t exactly well-liked at the moment either, so Sandstorm, Dustpelt or Runningwind.” None of them had taken an apprentice before Cloudpaw knew off, which was a shame, Cloudpaw would be much happier if his littermates had an experienced mentor. Still, Dustpelt wasn’t a bad guy, and Cloudpaw did agree that Sandstorm was a good hunter, and he wouldn’t be surprised if she passed down such skills to her apprentice!

... He had nothing to say about Runningwind. Had they even been on a patrol together? If they had, Cloudpaw couldn’t remember it. 

“Yes well, Bluestar will decide who your mentors will be,” Brindleface said, having finished the squirrel and was now licking her lips clean. “So you’ll just have to be patient and wait for your apprentice ceremony, okay?” As her kits quieted down with a complaint and a grumble, Brindleface rose to her feet and squeezed round her kits to reach Cloudpaw, giving him a lick on the ear in greetings.

“Speaking of Bluestar, how is she as a mentor?” 

“It's... a bit early to tell honestly,” Cloudpaw said, a bit awkwardly at that. Not because Brindleface had settled down and started grooming him like he was still a kit. After all of the uncertainty over the last few days, Brindleface’s unchanging care was a comfort to the young tom. No, it was because as he said... it had only been a few days since Bluestar had been his mentor, and Cloudpaw just didn’t know what to make of it! 

“Well, you just make sure you behave for her, alright?” Cloudpaw’s ears went back in mock anger at Brindleface’s request!

“I always behave!”

“And mice can hunt,” Brindleface said, before she blinked in surprise. As she hadn’t been the only one that had spoken. Turning to face the amused she-cat who had just stuck her head into the nursery. 

“Bluestar!” Cloudpaw exclaimed, scrambling to his paws. “Oh fox-dung, it's time for the sun high patrol, isn’t it? I am _so_ sorry I lost track of time!” 

“No harm done,” Bluestar said, pulling her head back so that Cloudpaw could scramble out. “You best be off, Whitestorm is taking over this patrol.” With a nod in farewell, Bluestar slipped into the nursery, while Cloudpaw shot off to join the waiting patrol. He didn’t want to keep them waiting, not when his littermates were becoming apprentices today!

* * * * * * * 

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.”

After finishing the sun high patrol, Cloudpaw found the afternoon dragging on forever. It didn’t help that Brightpaw had been sent out with Runningwind to the training hollow. Thornpaw was out hunting, and Swiftpaw was still out with Longtail. Cloudpaw had toyed with the idea of going out hunting himself, but then decided he didn’t want to be late for the ceremony, and so he stayed put. Waiting on his own as the sun slowly crept further and further towards the horizon. 

Just as it began to sink below the treetops, the hunting party returned. Runningwind and Brightpaw with them, likely drawn back to camp by the scent of fresh-kill. Now with Thornpaw and Brightpaw for company, it felt like Cloudpaw only blinked, and then Longtail and Swiftpaw had returned. Cloudpaw was happy to tell his den-mates about the oncoming ceremony, but Brightpaw already knew. Turns out that Bluestar had visited the training hollow to talk to Runningwind and ask him to be Fernkit’s mentor! 

The news spread quickly around the camp, no one approaching the fresh-kill pile despite being fully stocked. Everyone was waiting for Bluestar... and she did not keep them waiting for long. Cloudpaw hushing his denmates when he spotted Bluestar padding out of her den, watching her with an eager, expectant gaze. With a single, easy bound, the ThunderClan leader leapt onto the Highrock. With the news having spread, it was hardly necessary for her to call the clan together, yet those familiar worlds were yowled out strong and proud regardless. Making sure no-cat would be left out of what was to come.

As deputy, Whitestorm sat at the front of the crowd that gathered, calm and regal. Nearby, Brindleface waited with Ashkit and Fernkit, both of whom seemed a lot smaller now than they had in the nursery... and to Cloudpaw’s amusement, had been freshly groomed as well. Fernkit was leaning against Brindleface, her whiskers twitching in nervous anticipation, while Ashkit was kneading at the ground with his paws. On the other side of Whitestorm sat Runningwind, who tried to keep calm, but who’s twitching tail gave away his excitement... and Dustpelt. Who was basically vibrating in delight, clearly letting the clan know who the other mentor-to-be was!

Seemed that neither Ashkit nor Fernkit got Sandstorm as their mentor. Did Bluestar know of their wish? Or was she rewarding Dustpelt for speaking so favourable of Fireheart when talking to Ravenpaw?

“We are here today to give two Clan kits their apprentice names,” Bluestar said formally, her gaze resting on the waiting queen and kits. An expectant hush fell over the rest of the clan.   
“Come forward.” The kits padded side by side to the centre of the clearing, their mottled grey coasts bristling with anticipation. 

“Dustpelt. You will be mentor to Ashpaw.” Cloudpaw watched as Dustpelt walked towards his larger littermate and stood beside him. “Dustpelt.” Bluestar went on, “this will be your first apprentice. Share your courage and your respect with him. I know you will train him well, but don’t be afraid to turn to the senior warriors for advice.” Dustpelt’s eyes gleamed with pride, and he leaned down to touch Ashpaw’s nose with his own. Ashpaw purred loudly as he followed his new mentor to the edge of the circle.

Now that Fernkit waited alone, Cloudpaw could see her little chest quivering. Then, he saw Whitestorm blinking warmly at her, likely catching her gaze to help calm her down. “Runningwing. You will be mentor to Fernpaw.” The kits’ eyes widened, and she spun around to see the wiry tabby warrior padding toward her. “Runningwind, while this is your first apprentice, you are known to have helped teach many apprentices in the past. I encourage you to pass on your wisdom and your helpfulness to this young apprentice.” 

“I will do my best.” Promised Runningwind. He bent to touch noses with Fernpaw, who seemed to shrink back for a heartbeat before stretching up to accept his greeting, following him to the edge of the clearing. As the other cats began congratulating the two new apprentices, crowding around them and calling them by their new names. Cloudpaw lingered back, keeping an eye on Bluestar, watching as she jumped down from the Highrock. She turned towards her den briefly, seeming to hesitate, before turning away, instead of going over to talk to Whitestorm. It was only then that Cloudpaw joined in welcoming his littermates to the apprentice den. 

Whitestorm was there to support Bluestar, she hardly needed the help of a nosy apprentice like him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudpaw wished he could be more excited for his first-ever Gathering. 

Don’t get him wrong, Cloudpaw _was_ excited. Finally being able to see the other senior warriors, meeting the cats of other clans for the first time. Seeing the four leaders standing proud on the Great Rock, ready to announce to the others what had been happening in their clans. Not only that, but he was going to the Gathering with Brightpaw! ... And Swiftpaw as well. But the young tom, going to the Gathering alongside Brightpaw was practically a dream come true for the young tom. 

But when he stopped to look around at the warriors as they gathered for the Gathering... he could not help but think of how there was a colour missing from the mix of different shades of brown, alongside the white of cats like himself, the splotches of black on Swiftpaw, and Bluestar’s blue-grey colouration... a bright, orange, flame-like colour, attached to a cat with emotional and passionate emerald eyes. 

Cloudpaw should have been enjoying his first Gathering alongside his mentor... alongside the only kin he had within the clans. Cloudpaw should have been enjoying his first Gathering alongside Fireheart. 

This realization weighed Cloudpaw down, and he couldn’t find his enthusiasm again. Staying quiet even as Swiftpaw and Brightpaw meowed excitedly to themselves. Not saying a word even as Bluestar emerged from her den to lead the patrol to the Fourtrees. Cloudpaw would stay silent until Brightpaw dropped back on the run to Fourtrees, glancing over at him with worry in her gaze and concern in her voice.

“Is something wrong Cloudpaw? I thought you would be excited to go to the Gathering.” 

“I am,” Cloudpaw said, then had to focus on weaving his way around a brush. Not speaking right away as he met back up with Brightpaw. Her patience was rewarded, however, with the white tom sighing. “I just... should be going to the Gathering with... _him_...” Brightpaw’s expression softened in understanding, and as they came to a halt, standing on the top of the slope down to Fourtrees. Brightpaw would lean over and give his ear a brief lick. 

“I’m not him, but... I’ll stay with you, if you want?” Brightpaw offered tentatively, and Cloudpaw could not help but reply with a small, shy smile. 

“I would like that.” With a signal of Bluestar’s tail, the ThunderClan patrol plunged down the slope, joining the other three clans among Fourtrees for the Gathering. As they did, Cloudpaw felt his excitement growing once again, seeing cats from other clans. The tall and lithe WindClan warriors, the scruffy - _very_ scruffy - but fierce ShadowClan warriors... who didn’t actually look too fierce at this time, looking more like elders than warriors. Then, there were the regal and graceful RiverClan cats.

It was this last clan that Cloudpaw was especially looking at, searching for any he recognized, any from the patrol that had helped them fight off the rogue’s attack. For a brief second, he thought he saw Bluestar among them but then realized that no, it wasn’t Bluestar. It was the RiverClan warrior who Fireheart had spoken to about Oakheart before... what was her name again...?

Well, it didn’t matter. Cloudpaw didn’t want to talk to her about _her_. 

“Come on Brightpaw, I need to talk to a RiverClan warrior real quick,” Cloudpaw said, noticing his friend’s curiosity, but was grateful she didn’t ask as he began to approach. Except, Cloudpaw found himself being cut off, a familiar pale ginger cat approaching first

_‘Sandstorm?’_

“Hi, Mistyfoot.” Ah, so that was her name. “Is the prey running well for RiverClan?” 

“It is, thank you,” Mistyfoot said, nodding her head respectfully in turn, through her whiskers twitched in amusement, asking. “Here to ask about Graystripe?”

Cloudpaw startled alongside Sandstorm, as that was exactly what he had planned to do... and it wasn’t like he particularly cared about Graystripe himself either. It was just... Graystripe was Fireheart’s friend. His _best_ friend, a constant source of support and comfort in a clan that wasn’t always on his side. Fireheart would have wanted to know how Graystripe was settling into RiverClan - even if Cloudpaw didn’t know if Graystripe would have joined RiverClan if Fireheart was still alive - so it just felt... right that someone did. 

Was that why Sandstorm was asking? Every cat knew that she padded after Fireheart, even if he seemed rather oblivious to it. 

“Was I that obvious?” Sandstorm asked awkwardly, though Mistyfoot shook her head kindly.

“It was just a guess. You two were apprentices together after all, and that bond lasts a lifetime. His betrayal of the warrior code hurt I’m sure. But you still care enough to know how he’s doing, right?” 

“Uuuuuh.” Sandstorm said intelligently, before blinking and nodding her head rapidly. “Yes! That’s right, that’s exactly right.” Mistyfoot’s look made it clear that she didn’t believe Sandstorm for a second, but decided not to ask.

“He’s settling in well I think. Leopardfur isn’t exactly fond of him, and I don’t think she ever will. But Crookedstar took it upon himself to teach Graystripe how to swim and fish. When he’s not too busy that is. I take over when Crookedstar can't.” 

“Graystripe. Swimming.” Sandstorm repeated with the same air of disbelief that Cloudpaw felt. Mistyfoot’s whiskers twitched again, even as she nodded. “We’re talking about the same Graystripe, right? Big, fluffy Graystripe, with a coat that soaks up water like moss?” 

“Your fur stops holding water as much when you swim more,” Mistyfoot said, amusement present in her voice. “And he’s a RiverClan cat now. Can imagine a RiverClan cat that can’t swim?” Sandstorm paused at this, then shook her head, as did Cloudpaw, unaware of Brightpaw’s amusement. “Exactly. At the rate he’s going, he’ll be a proper RiverClan warrior in no time, you might even see him next Gathering.” 

Graystripe, a true RiverClan warrior... did Sandstorm feel the same mixed emotions that Cloudpaw did? Happy that Graystripe was settling into his new clan. But sorrowful that Fireheart’s best friend seemed content to move on, and leave his birth clan, to leave _Fireheart’s_ clan, behind? 

“We’ll see.” Sandstorm said neutrally, to which Mistyfoot nodded. 

“We will. His kits have settled in rather well, Mosspelt is nursing them and they seem to like her well enough. Primrosekit and Pikekit have quickly made friends with them, but that’s no surprise. Those two have had a strong interest in ThunderClan for the last moon.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because Fireheart saved them from being swept away from the river after the camp flooded.” Mistyfoot’s words caused Cloudpaw to jolt, not just because of the sudden mention of Fireheart, but because he had forgotten about that! And, well, now that he had thought about it...

“Oh, oh right, your kits!” Yes, what Sandstorm said, they were Mistyfoot’s kits, weren’t they? But wait, didn’t that mean... “If they’re still kits, why are you here at the Gathering?” 

“They’re basically apprentices at this point, give it another quarter-moon and we’ll be holding their ceremonies, they hardly need me to mother them any more,” Mistyfoot explained, to which Cloudpaw nodded, that seemed to make sense to him, especially as the young queen went on to admit. “It’s a relief to finally get out of camp and stretch my legs... I love my kits, I really do. But a cat can only spend so long in one spot.” 

“Tell me about it.” Sandstorm replied with surprising passion in her voice. “I still remember having Whitecough as a kit. The worst part of it was being stuck in the medicine cat den for days... I could never manage to stay in the nursery for _moons_ on end. I’m never going to have kits, I can tell you that now.” Mistyfoot just smiled.

“We’ll see.” Before Sandstorm could reply, a loud meow from the Great Rock drew Cloudpaw’s attention to the boulder. There, he saw a huge tabby tom, his thick pelt gleaming in the moonlight. That had to be Crookedstar, the RiverClan leader. On one side of him sat Bluestar, and on the other, a lean black-and-white tom that Cloudpaw assumed was Tallstar, the leader of WindClan. Though he couldn’t see his tail to make sure. On the far side, half-hidden in the shadow of one of the oak trees was a fourth cat, that had to be Nightstar. 

Cloudpaw was shocked at the ShadowClan leaders’ appearance. The black tom looked even scrawnier than WindClan cats, who were kept lean by the rabbits they chased on the moor. But Nightstar didn’t just look thin. He held his head low, and his shoulders were hunched. Cloudpaw couldn’t help but wonder if Nightstar was sick, but then remembered the gossip he had heard from the ThunderClan elders. Nightstar had been an elder himself when he took on leadership of ShadowClan. Perhaps it wasn’t surprising if he looked frail. He may have been given the nine lives of a leader, but not even StarClan could turn back time. 

“Come on.” Cloudpaw murmured to Brightpaw, leading her into the crowd of cats, not wanting to miss a single bit of his first Gathering.

Crookedstar meowed from the Great Rock. “Bluestar wishes to speak first.” He bowed his head to the ThunderClan leader as she stepped forward and raised her voice. 

“First, news that many of you are happy to hear: Brokentail is dead!” A satisfied murmur rippled through the crowd. Cloudpaw noticed Nightstar’s ears and tail flicking restlessly. The ShadowClan leader seemed almost excited to know that his old enemy was dead.

“How did he die?” Nightstar rasped.

Bluestar didn’t seem to hear him. “And as you may have heard from RiverClan, Tigerclaw is dead. Not only that, but he worked with Brokentail and his rogues to make an attempt at my remaining lives and take over as leader of ThunderClan!” If the news of Brokentail’s death got the attention of the other clans, Bluestar’s reveal of Tigerclaw’s betrayal swept them into a frenzy. Cloudpaw’s ears pressed back at the accusing shouts that rose up around him. Tigerclaw has been a respected warrior among all the clans, and with his death coming so suddenly, many could not help but question Bluestar... and Cloudpaw **hated** it.

“Enough!” Bluestar’s authoritative yowl rose above the dim, cutting through it all and demanding silence. It took a pawful of seconds, but eventually, the clans settled down, Bluestar waiting until they had settled to continue. “There is more: After Tigerclaw’s attack, another truth came to the light. A truth that had been brought to me before, but I trusted Tigerclaw, and could not believe it.” Cloudpaw couldn’t help but lash his tail behind him. It was one thing for Bluestar to reveal the full truth of Tigerclaw’s evil... but speaking so poorly of herself reflected on the Clan as a whole. Not only that, but he felt uneasily at how easily Bluestar thought so little of herself... 

“The truth of Redtail’s death. Tigerclaw always claimed to ThunderClan that Oakheart killed him, and he killed Oakheart in return. However, Oakheart did not die in battle, but by accident. Caught in a rockslide and crushed to death.” Here, Bluestar paused and turned to Crookedstar, who stepped forwards and nodded.

“Bluestar speaks the truth. Oakheart died in an accident.” 

“So what? That hardly means that Tigerclaw killed Redtail!” A rather mottled WindClan tom shouted, to which he was hissed down by his clanmates. Bluestar settled a calm gaze on him for a few seconds, then nodded.

“You are correct, Mudclaw. However, there was a witness to the deed: Tigerclaw’s apprentice at the time, Ravenpaw.” Tallstar shifted at this name, and a murmur broke out among WindClan, which Bluestar noticed. “Yes, the same Ravenpaw that now lives with Barely in the barn. Tigerclaw discovered the truth and tried to paint Ravenpaw as a traitor to the clan, likely trying to silence him before he could share the truth with someone else. Ravenpaw shared the truth with one cat, however, who then helped him escape to the barn, and claimed Ravenpaw was dead to ThunderClan. This same cat pursued the truth ever since, bringing Ravenpaw’s story to me first. Then, when I did not believe it, sought the truth of Oakheart’s death from RiverClan to further collaborate the story. When the rogues attacked, he raced to my den and intercepted Tigerclaw, and managed to take his life. However, to my sorrow, and the sorrow of the clan. It was a fight that claimed his own life as well.” Bluestar paused, then lowered her head, saying solemnly.

“I wish for all Clans to honour Fireheart for his service to the forest.” The clans grew hushed at this and Cloudpaw sat up straight, ears straining towards the Great Rock. He didn’t know this was a possible thing, he didn’t even know that Bluestar had planned it! And now that the request had been made, he found himself unable to sit still, waiting desperately for the answer of the other clans.

Tallstar stepped up first. “Fireheart was one of the two cats that brought us home, after being driven out by Brokentail.” He said solemnly, lowering his head as well. “You may have asked him too Bluestar, but I suspect that Fireheart would have done so all the same, and he stayed with us to make sure we got back home safely. May his kindness be remembered, WindClan honours Fireheart.” 

Crookedstar stepped up next. “Despite not being a RiverClan cat, Fireheart willingly swam through the river in full flood to save RiverClan kits. Not only that, but after discovering that the river had been poisoned by the TwoLegs, he hunted for us. Sharing ThunderClan prey, despite the risk it brought him. Without him, many of our elders and kits would have starved. May his courage be remembered, RiverClan honours Fireheart.” With those words, Crookedstar lowered his head as well. Cloudpaw’s gaze rested on Nightstar, who looked at each of the leaders in turn, then back at his clan. Sweeping his eyes slowly over them, before finally lifting his head.

“Fireheart fought Brokenstar himself while he was still an apprentice.” Nightstar’s voice was still raspy, but it seemed stronger, and firmer than before as he stepped forwards to stand before him. “It was his words that convinced the ThunderClan patrol to work alongside our ShadowClan elders to drive him out. Without him, I suspect many more would have died under Brokenstar’s trynary. May his honour be remembered, ShadowClan honours Fireheart.” 

With those words said, the cats of the clans began lowering their heads, paying tribute to Fireheart. Some faster than the others. Cloudpaw kept his head up for some time, watching as the clans honoured his kin. The cats of ThunderClan were swift to bow their heads, Sandstorm shaking lightly as she did so... with Mistyfoot, one of first RiverClan cats to do so, leaning lightly against her in support and comfort. A tom with her same pelt following suit moments after.

WindClan was rather fast to bow their heads as well, with a pale tabby tom, with one oddly long whisker being the first, as well as a tortoise she-cat. The warrior that had spoken up in defence of Tigerclaw, Mudclaw, was one of the last cats to put his head down, but eventually, he did. ShadowClan was a mixed group. The elderly and the young lowered their heads swiftly, either because they had fought alongside Fireheart directly, or had been apprentices suffering under Brokenstar’s reign. The more mature cats were the typical proud and fierce ShadowClan cats, albeit ones that seem more ragged and thin than usual. Still, even they lowered their heads. Cloudpaw did not do so until he was _absolutely_ sure that every other cat at the Gathering had done so.

Fireheart deserved to be honoured by every cat in every Clan, and he would not have forgiven any cat for refusing to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the Gathering was a blur to Cloudpaw, nothing else really sticking after Fireheart was honoured. Whatever news that ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan had to share, Cloudpaw did not know and did not care to know. The Clans knew the truth about his kin, and about Tigerclaw. That was enough.

Cloudpaw did not even remember making it back to camp, but he must have done. For loud mews and the pounding of paws in the clearing roused Cloudpaw from sleep. He blinked against the glaring sun-shine that streamed between the branches above the apprentice’s den. A golden head appeared through the wall of leaves. It was Thornpaw, his pale blue eyes gleaming with excitement. 

“We’ve captured two ShadowClan warriors!” He meowed breathlessly.

Cloudpaw leapt to his paws, instantly awake. “What? Where?” 

“By the Owl Tree,” Thornpaw explained, adding. “They were asleep!” His voice betrayed scorn at the ShadowClan cats’ carelessness. After this, he ducked out of the warrior’s den, and Cloudpaw sprang after him, past Ashpaw, who jerked his head up, startled awake by the commotion. The dawn patrol - sans Thornpaw - was gathered in a circle in the middle of the clearing, and Cloudpaw followed Thornpaw around the edges of the camp, searching for a spot to look through the crowd. Eventually, he managed to catch a glimpse of them through the press of bodies. The two ShadowClan cats crouched on the hard earth, their tails bushed out and their ears flattened. 

Cloudpaw had no idea who either of the warriors were, but neither of them were in a good way. Their fur was matted, and they stank of crowfood and fear. Their haunces were bony, like featherless wings, and their eyes were sunk into their heads. _These are hardly warriors to be afraid of_ Cloudpaw thought with a twinge of unease. Being an apprentice stuck on the outside of the circle, he couldn’t hear most of what was said. Not until Bluestar emerged from her den, making her way to the front of the circle.

“You said they were found sleeping?” She asked Whitestorm, who nodded. Bluestar’s tail twitched, as she looked at the two trembling cats with a calm gaze. “Mousefur, Dustpelt. Take an extra warrior and an apprentice and search the territory, starting at the Thunderpath and working back to camp. I want every bit of territory searched for ShadowClan.” The two warriors obeyed instantly. Dustpelt called Runningwind and Ashpaw, both of whom had recently emerged from their respective dens. Mousefur signalled to Swiftpaw and Brackenfur, then the six facts raced out of the camp and into the forest. 

With the circle now smaller, Cloudpaw and Thornpaw moved closer to get a better look and hear what was being said clearer. As they did, Bluestar turned her head to the frightened captives. “Littlecloud and Whitethroat, isn’t it?” Bluestar paused, waiting for the two cats to nod in answer. Waiting far longer than necessary, which caused Cloudpaw to get irritated at the two cats for not even being able to nod, but Bluestar didn’t waver. “What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?”

The tabby tom stared up at Bluestar with round, frightened eyes, and Cloudpaw felt a stab of sympathy. The cat looked as lost and helpless as he’d been when he first saw Fireheart’s body...

“W-Whitethroat and I came here h-hoping you’d give us food and healing herbs.” Littlecloud stammered at last. Hisses of disbelief rose from the ThunderClan cats, and Littlecloud shrank back, pressing his scrawny body against the earth. Cloudpaw stared at the prisoner in amazement. Since when did ShadowClan cats seek help from their bitterest enemy?”

“Bluestar, wait.” The voice of Cinderpelt was soft yet strong, drawing Cloudpaw’s eye. She was studying the two ShadowClan cats with married eyes. “These cats are no threat to us. They are sick.” She limped forward and touched Littlecloud’s forepaw gently with her nose. “His pad is warm,” she mewed. “He has a fever.” Cinderpelt was about to sniff the second’s cat paw when Yellowfang forced her way through the throng of cats. 

“No Cinderpelt!” She screeched. “Get away from them!” 

Cinderpelt leapt around. “Why? These cats are sick. We must help them!” She twisted her head, looking pleadingly at Bluestar. Every cat turned expectantly to Bluestar, who continued to look at the ShadowClan cats with a cautious gaze. Eventually, she turned to the older medicine cat. 

“Yellowfang?” Despite only being named, Yellowfang understood what Bluestar asked.

“They carry a disease I’ve seen before in ShadowClan.” Yellowfang began to circle the ShadowClan cats, studying them but keeping her distance. “It killed many cats last time.” 

“It’s not greencough is it?” Sandstorm asked. Some of the ThunderClan cats began to edge slowly backwards as Sandstorm mentioned the sickness that had ravaged their Clan during leaf-bare. 

“No. It has no name,” Yellowfang muttered, keeping her eyes fixed on the captives. “It comes from the rats that live on a Twoleg dump on the far side of ShadowClan territory.” She glared at Littlecloud. “Surely the elders know those Twoleg tats carry sickness, and must never be taken as prey?” 

“An apprentice brought the rat back,” explained Littlecloud. “He was too young to remember.” Cloudpaw listened to the sick cats laboured breathing as the ThunderClan cats looked on in silence. Broken only when Whitestorm gently asked. “What should we do?” 

Yellowfang answered before Bluestar could answer. “Bluestar, it is not long since greencough devastated the Clan,” she reminded her. “You lost a life then.” The medicine cat narrowed her eyes, though Cloudpaw had no idea what she might be thinking. Sure, Bluestar losing a life was terrible, but it wasn’t like Bluestar was on her last already... was she?

Bluestar nodded. “You are right, Yellowfang,” She meowed quietly. “These cats must leave. Whitestorm, escort them to ShadowClan.” 

“No, please!” Littlecloud begged, surprising Cloudpaw with his courage at long last. “Nightstar got worse when he returned to camp. Runningnose was with him all night. He won’t leave Nightstar’s side. He let a kit die at its mother’s belly without even a poppy seed to ease its journey to StarClan! We are afraid that he’ll let us die too. Please, help us!” It was a passionate plea, and Cloudpaw could see Bluestar’s expression wavering... but Littlecloud wasn’t done. “Please! Fireheart would help us, just like he helped drive Brokentail out. What better way to honour him than by helping us?!”

At this, ThunderClan held its breath, Cloudpaw’s eyes fixed on Bluestar’s frozen expression. He could understand why Littlecloud spoke up as he did, he was desperate and scared, and was focused on the one bit of hope that he had available to him. Yet, bringing Fireheart’s name into this... Cloudpaw had two ideas of how Bluestar could react, and he had _no_ idea which one he preferred.

It only took a pawful of heartbeats for Bluestar’s expression to transform into one of such _rage_ , that even Cloudpaw shank back. “How **dare** you.” Bluestar hissed, prowling forwards and looming over the terrified ShadowClan cats, pressing themselves against the ground, and pushing against each other, trying to draw support from their equally frightened clan-mate. “How dare you come in here, and _besmirch_ Fireheart’s name! How dare you try and manipulate us? Do you think that ThunderClan is so weak, that you can come in here, speak Fireheart’s name, and have us falling over each other to help you?! **Get out of my sight!** ” With her words transforming into a yowl, Bluestar lunged forwards, raking her claws across Littlecloud’s face. Blood spurting from the wound as he reeled back, yowling in fear and pain. Blindly, he turned around, racing for the exit as the ThunderClan cats scrambled to get out of the way. Whitethroat right on his heels. 

For several moments, no one moved, Bluestar glaring at the tunnel as if she could still see the ShadowClan warriors. Then, she flicked her claw, the blood being thrown off it as she turned and stalked back to her den. Fur bristling and tail lashing behind her. Slowly, normalcy began to return to the clan, Yellowfang taking Cinderpelt back to the medicine cat den. Sandstorm went out, maybe to hunt, maybe to make sure the ShadowClan cats left, Cloudpaw didn’t know and didn’t care. He retreated back to the apprentice den, though he didn’t step inside of it. Instead, settling down outside of it.

He... didn’t know what to think.

“By StarClan, can you believe those ShadowClan cats?” Thornpaw meowed as he approached, Cloudpaw flicked an ear to let him know he was listening but didn’t move otherwise. “I know Fireheart was honoured at the Gathering - which I _really_ wish I saw! But expecting us to help them just because they claimed Fireheart would help them?” Thornpaw shook his head with a scoff. “Their ShadowClan! What do they know about Fireheart?”

“Thornpaw, we _both_ saw Fireheart fight Brokentail when he was just an apprentice,” Brightpaw answered, coming over to join them. Fernpaw trailing quietly behind her, and she settled against Cloudpaw, leaning against her ‘big brother’ for support. Cloudpaw couldn’t blame her, Bluestar had been _terrifying_. “And Brokentail kidnapped us because he was forcing kits into apprentices before they were six moons old. I think Littlecloud and Whitethroat were those kits, which is likely why they came to us, even after we sheltered Brokentail after he was blinded.” 

“... Okay, fine. You might have a point there.” Thornpaw conceded as he dropped onto his belly. “Still, that doesn’t give them an excuse. “If they're sick, then their own medicine cat should deal with it. When the clan was struck with greencough during leaf-bare, you didn’t see us going around asking the other clans for help. If they want to get better, then they should convince their medicine cat to do his job! They can’t just waltz into our territory, tell us this sob story of theirs, and then use Fireheart’s name in an attempt to get us to help them! We are ThunderClan, proud and strong! We don’t fall for such bare-cheeked manipulation!” Brightpaw nodded in agreement, even as Cloudpaw felt like his heart was trying to fall through the ground. “Bluestar was right to chase them out,” Thornpaw concluded smugly. 

“Was she?” Cloudpaw blinked, surprised at the words that came out from his mouth, and from the astonishment on Thornpaw’s face, he hadn’t expected it either! Too late to stop now... “He wasn’t wrong. That ShadowClan cat... Littlecloud. He wasn’t wrong. Fireheart would have wanted to help them, wanted to give them prey to eat, and herbs to try and fight the sickness.” As he spoke, Cloudpaw found his voice growing stronger and stronger, his confidence growing. “Remember, Fireheart hunted for RiverClan before it was Green-Leaf, the period between Leaf-Bare and Green-Leaf. Prey wasn’t short, but it wasn’t exactly plentiful either. Now, when there is so much prey being caught that we can hardly eat it all? I doubt Fireheart would think twice about sharing his prey with a starving cat!”

“So... you think we should have let the ShadowClan cats stay?” Thornpaw meowed uncertainty, causing Cloudpaw to pause. In an instant, all the confidence he had found fled from him, and the white tom slumped with a heavy sigh.

“I don’t know Thornpaw, I don’t know... Littlecloud wasn’t wrong about Fireheart... but, is that good enough to help them? Using Fireheart’s name like that, it _is_ manipulation, I agree with that. But Fireheart had just been honoured by all four clans, is it wrong to continue to honour his memory, and act in the way he would?” Cloudpaw paused, thinking over his questions, scrabbling for answers that he could not find. Instead, he only found more questions. “And what about Yellowfang? She’s our medicine cat, and a former ShadowClan cat herself. If she says that it's too risky for them to stay, then shouldn’t we listen to her? Fireheart would want to help the ShadowClan cats, but he was a loyal ThunderClan warrior from head to tail. If Yellowfang said it was too dangerous, then I don’t know if he would fight for the ShadowClan cats to stay, no matter how much he wanted to help them.” 

There was so much to think about. So many different factors to consider. When did compassion become a weakness? Was refusing to honour Fireheart wrong, or was it wrong to try and use his memory to manipulate them? Should they put their own clan in danger to help other clans, or should they never help other clans if it puts your clanmates in harms way? 

“... I’m glad I’m just an apprentice.” Thornpaw decided eventually, to which Brightpaw nodded in agreement, Cloudpaw frowned but didn’t object. On the one hand, Fireheart was a troublemaker even as an apprentice, he hunted for Yellowfang as an apprentice and ended up being assigned as her caretaker because of it! Not to mention he went after Yellowfang when most of ThunderClan believed her to be a ShadowClan spy, and worked with her to help retrieve the kidnapped kits... Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Thornpaw and Brightpaw. 

On the other hand, Thornpaw had a point, they were just apprentices. They were still young and learning how to be warriors. Yellowfang’s situation was easy: It was greenleaf, and there was plenty of prey to go around. Giving Yellowfang a single piece of prey when she was clearly starving was simply the compassionate thing to do... and Fireheart was nothing if compassionate. The situation with the ShadowClan cats, however, was much more dangerous and risky, and could end up crippling ThunderClan if their sickness spread. Maybe Cloudpaw should just trust Bluestar, his mentor, and accept her choice.

“Thornpaw?” Cloudpaw jumped in shock as a voice spoke next to him. Fernpaw glanced at him apologetically before focusing back on the tabby tom, she had been so quiet that Cloudpaw had forgotten she was even there. “Why are you and Brightpaw still apprentices, when Brackenfur and Cinderpelt are your littermates, but they're already warriors, or medicine cats in Cinderpelt’s case?” As Cloudpaw sat back down, he began grooming his ruffled fur, though his ears were tilted towards Thornpaw curiously. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but now Fernpaw had asked it, he realized that it was rather... _strange_.

“Ah, well...” Thornpaw said, shuffling his paws and glancing at Brightpaw, who answered him with a small smile and a nod. Thornpaw relaxing as Brightpaw sat up, drawing Fernpaw’s and Cloudpaw’s attention to her.

“Being kidnapped by Clawface wasn’t exactly a... _pleasant_ experience, and we had nightmares about it after we got back to camp. We still do from time to time actually, though we’re better at dealing with them. Back when we were still in the nursery, however? Those nightmares terrified me and Thornpaw, and it made us reluctant to even leave the nursery. Because of this, Frostfur asked permission from Bluestar for us to stay in the nursery longer. Cinderpelt was always energetic and passionate, and she refused to let it bother her. Brackenfur... I’m not sure honestly. I think he was just better at hiding it and didn’t want Cinderpelt to go alone? Still, he and Cinderpelt became apprentices, while we stayed in the nursery until we could deal with the nightmares better.” 

“I understand.” Fernpaw mewed, her expression soft and understanding. She always was an emphatic cat, and Cloudpaw was not surprised that this story tugged at her heart. It tugged at Cloudpaw's as well, but he knew his reason was more selfish. Pausing in his grooming, Cloudpaw got up and walked over to Brightpaw, giving her a comforting lick on the ear, earning a soft smile in thanks. As he returned to sit next to Fernpaw, Cloudpaw could not help but wonder if they had seen the last of the ShadowClan cats...

And how was Bluestar going to cope with Fireheart’s name being brought up as it had? Her rage... it didn’t just scare Cloudpaw, it _worried_... he really hoped that those ShadowClan cats hadn’t dealt a serious blow to Bluestar’s mental state without ever realizing it...

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. I'm a dirty lier. I said June-July, and here it is, in September.
> 
> Still, I have a backlog at the moment. A small one, but it does exist. I'm planning on posting these up once every fortnight or so. Which should be enough time for me to write up the next chapter before it comes out, and if I'm lucky, it might even let me build up my backlog. Either way. I hope you can enjoy!


End file.
